


I beg your pardon?

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: I Beg your Pardon? It actually means " Repeat if you have ***" and then a montage of InnerSpectrum came out of it. Very short, and I hope something fun.





	I beg your pardon?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss. The cover of InnerSpectrum.  
> English is not the first language, it has been translated with online translators, I regret the mistakes. Those are all mine.

He was finished.  
Anthea knew it. Sally knew it. Sherlock knew it. John Watson knew it. The superintendent knew it. Demons, up to Anderson it knew it!   
The only one who didn’t seem to realize how finished he was Dimmock himself.  
They'd been working at a joint operation, the team of Mycroft, a small number of agents of Yard, to whom DI Dimmock was invited to join, Sherlock and John.  
Everything was OK.   
Greg left the boardroom to take a call and Anderson proposed to go out for a drink to celebrate the success of the mission.  
And it was then that Dimmock decided self immolation.  
\- Sally, do you think that Greg will join us? I've been thinking... Well, they said to me that he was going out with a guy, but seemingly he is very busy, so I thought that after a couple of drinks would not be difficult for me... Well, you know, persuade him to have a good time my house later....  
The time seemed relantizarse, the temperature lowered a couple of degrees, Mycroft Holmes raised the sight and tilted the head.   
They all contained the breathing. All except Dimmock, who continued smiling stupidly without understanding Sally's expression.  
John cleared the throat. Sherlock smiled and settled in a corner, ready to enjoy the show. Anderson went out to the morgue, just in case he needed room for another body. Sally thought it was a shame, that Dimmock was a good companion, and she wondered if she could appropriate some items that the detective had on his desk, he wasn’t going to need them. Anthea looked at his phone, looking for which police stations in Alaska or Syria might be in need of personnel. The superintendent went to his office, wondering who was going to be promoted to fill DI Dimmock’s next vacancy.   
Mycroft rose to his full height, squinting his eyes:  
\- I beg your pardon?

 


End file.
